Bloody Pleasures
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Deidara não gostava de ser castigado, mas sempre abria uma exceção quando se tratava de Akasuna no Sasori. Yaoi SasoDei.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, embora alguns eu adoraria trazer pra casa e colocar na minha cama pra ficar a minha disposição.

Mini-Dicionário:

nukenin – ninja renegado

akatsuki – lua vermelha

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

Wakizashi – espada curta cuja lâmina possui menos de 30 cm de comprimento

Danna – referente a mestre

Iwa – vila da Pedra

Akasuna no Sasori – Sasori da Areia Vermelha

**Informações exclusivas para quem nunca leu/viu Naruto e mesmo assim se interessou em ler a fic:** Os dois são ninjas foragidos de suas aldeias. O Deidara é loiro, olhos azuis, tem 17 anos e pertenceu a vila da Pedra antes de se juntar a Akatsuki. Já o Sasori é ruivo, de olhos castanhos, pertencia a vila da Areia, tem 35 anos de idade com uma cara de quem acabou de fazer 16/17.

N.A.: Isso é uma fanfic yaoi que contém doses de sadomasoquismo, tortura física, psicológica, mental e sabe-se mais o que a mente desta autora inventou. Você foi avisado previamente. Se não gosta NÃO perca SEU TEMPO lendo e o eu respondendo ao seu comentário indignada. Aos que acham que agüentam (vai, não está tão indecente assim) desejo uma boa leitura a todos *-*.

Ah, a fic foi feita em comemoração ao aniversário do Deidei, que é hoje.

A música é o mesmo que dá título a fic e de autoria do Blutengel.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O suor escorria por sua testa. Deidara tentava inutilmente se soltar das cordas que o prendia a cama, porém quem produziu os nós havia sido perfeito em seu propósito, não deixando uma margem para fuga. A única coisa que o nukenin* conseguia era correr as cordas pelo ferro da cama. Era a idéia distorcida que o seu psicótico parceiro tinha de liberdade. Não que o ninja amarrado pudesse ser considerado normal.

- Acho que você deveria desistir – o ruivo estava recostado confortavelmente em um banco observando o loiro. A face estava corada perante o esforço, gotículas de suor se amontoavam pelo tórax desnudo do akatsuki*. Uma simples calça preta era a única peça que se encontrava no corpo do shinobi*, que não demorou a ser arrancada pelo parceiro com a ajuda da Wakizashi*.

- Me solta Danna* – Akasuna sorriu perante o apelido. Ouvi-lo da boca do loiro era como um bálsamo para seus ouvidos, porém não iria deixar de castigá-lo.

**Let me touch your skin  
**[Deixe-me tocar sua pele]

**Let me see your eyes**

[Deixe-me ver seus olhos]

_Fazia pouco tempo que o ninja de Iwa* havia se tornado oficialmente um membro da Akatsuki. Sua missão de teste foi mais do que bem sucedido e antes mesmo que o líder houvesse pedido o mesmo já havia riscado sua bandana. Os dois parceiros estavam sentados debaixo de uma enorme árvore, aparentemente descansando de sua última missão bem sucedida._

_- Por que você é assim, Danna? – desde o momento que o líder tinha determinado que eles seriam uma dupla, o nukenin passou a chamá-lo desse jeito. Sasori não respondeu. Como sempre o Iwa era insistente e tornou a enchê-lo de perguntas._

_O ruivo aproximou-se dele tocando de leve seus lábios com a ponta dos seus dedos. O mais novo recuou imediatamente perante o toque. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado a proximidade desse jeito, mas antes que conseguisse fugir completamente do toque do ruivo o mesmo segurou com firmeza seu pulso. A mão livre subiu pelo braço até chegar ao queixo, forçando-o a fixar seu olhar no mesmo._

_- Eu não gosto de perguntas, estamos entendidos? – a expressão fria e compenetrada em seu rosto parecia congelada no tempo. Deidara só não sabia ainda o quanto isso era verdade._

_O calor foi embora tão rápido quanto havia surgido. O mais novo ainda estava com o coração batendo acelerado, mesmo que o ruivo não estivesse mais tão próximo de si quanto havia estado anteriormente._

O Sasori do presente sorriu brevemente com a lembrança. O ninja preso na cama parecia ter a mesma fragilidade do garotinho de sua lembrança. Para o ruivo, Deidara sempre seria um garotinho frágil.

**You will taste this sweet pain  
**[Você provará esta doce dor]

**You will like to suffer for me**

[Você gostará de sofrer por mim]

- Sabe o que te espera, Deidara? – a voz profunda e ao mesmo jovial faz o ninja tremer interiormente. É claro que ele sabia, não era a primeira vez que parava preso nesta mesma cama, neste mesmo quarto, pelo mesmo motivo.

- Hmm, Danna – a voz quase aguda do shinobi era extremamente excitante para o ruivo. Ao ponto de ficar completamente duro só de ouvi-lo chamar por aquele apelido tão carinhoso. Sasori esticou os dedos de ambas as mãos, que antes estavam encobertas pelo manto da Akatsuki. O boneco mais próximo ganhou vida imediatamente. Manipular as marionetes era o poder do ruivo. Esta carregava a mesma Wakizashi que antes se encontrava nas mãos de seu manipulador. O medo percorreu a espinha do loiro.

Os dedos se mexeram e automaticamente a marionete fez os mesmos movimentos que seu controlador. A pequena espada fez um leve corte da bochecha da marionete que se encontrava mais perto do Iwa. Automaticamente Deidara se encolheu na cama. A sensação fina e penetrante da dor atingiu seu sistema nervoso. Tinha quase certeza que o próximo golpe seria destinado a sua pele fina e delicada.

- Pode se encolher o quanto quiser, mas seus olhos demonstram o quanto gosta disso – a voz enigmática e profunda reverberou pelo ambiente. Não era algo que o shinobi pudesse negar. Suas palavras até poderiam, mas o Akasuna era suficiente bom em ler suas reações corporais. E mesmo que dissesse a sua mente que não, adorava essa posição de submissão que se encontrava, mas não de estar amarrado.

**See the light in my eyes**

[Veja a luz em meus olhos]

**Feel the razorblades on your skin  
**[Sinta a lâmina em sua pele]

O loiro nunca gostou de ficar preso àquelas cordas. O fazia se lembrar dolorosamente do passado que a tanto custo queria esquecer. Ele se remexia sem parar, como se os movimentos pudessem fazer os nós se afrouxarem. O brilho nos olhos de Sasori se tornou ainda mais intenso.

- Você já deve saber que isso não vai adiantar! – agora o brilho se estendia ao seu sorriso também. Um pequeno arrepio subiu pelas costas do mais novo.

- Hm, me solta Danna. Eu prometo que não vou mais explodir as coisas perto de você, hm – a promessa não era nem de longe tentadora para o ruivo cogitar a possibilidade de soltá-lo. Talvez um dia Deidara aprendesse que seu parceiro só não era mais sádico que Hidan.

- Se você não parar de se mexer, eu vou ser obrigado a te ferir – sorriu diabolicamente e imperceptivelmente o Iwa se encolheu na cama, porém a sensação durou um mísero segundo antes do mesmo voltar a brigar contras as cordas.

Duas finas lâminas arranharam superficialmente a pele do loiro. Uma na altura do baixo abdômen e a outro no braço esquerdo, próximo ao ombro. Pequenas gotículas de sangue saíam dos ferimentos. A dor leve e aguda preencheu cada fibra nervosa do shinobi. Ele tornou a se remexer e novos cortes foram feitos. A dor se tornou mais intensa e o mesmo mordeu seus próprios lábios para que não desse o gosto do Akasuna ouvir seus gemidos de dor.

Sasori ainda estava recostado contra o mesmo banco. Suas mãos, que tinham voltado a se esconder no manto da organização, agora se encontravam levemente estendidas no ar. Cordas invisíveis saíam de suas mãos e se ligavam novamente a marionete que agora fazia um novo corte no peito do shinobi. Recolheu seu boneco quando ouvi um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios do amante. Podia amar o frágil ser amarrado na cama, mas amava ainda mais a sensação de causar dor no mesmo.

**See your sparking blood  
**[Veja seu sangue incandescente]

**Let me drink your life**

[Deixe-me beber sua vida]

Com o movimento de flexão dos dedos, o ruivo trouxe a marionete de volta para si e a deixou recostada contra a parede as suas costas. Pegou a Wakizashi e com passos tão leve que não fazia barulho pelo recinto ele se aproximou da cama onde o shinobi se encontrava preso. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Deidara se contorceu com mais forças contra as cordas, o que fez Sasori fincar a pequena lâmina contra sua coxa direita e o loiro tentou em vão lutar contra a dor.

- É melhor você parar de se mexer porque se eu afundar essa lâmina mais um centímetro você morrerá – a expressão em seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum arrependimento, nenhum sinal de que iria recusar naquele jogo de controle e poder. O Iwa parou de se contorcer, pois saiba que um centímetro abaixo da lâmina se encontrava uma artéria muito importante. O sangue quente e vivo que escorria pelas bordas da espada não seria nada se comparado ao que aconteceria se o mais velho resolvesse perfurar a artéria.

O brilho nos olhos de Sasori aumentou consideravelmente ao ver o líquido viscoso escorrer até os lençóis. Começou a lamber a pele mais próxima do lençol até chegar próxima a lâmina. Arrancou-a sem ressentimentos, o que fez o loiro deixar escapar um baixo gemido de dor. Sua língua subiu até o ferimento exposto e passou a retirar o sangue que se encontrava sob a pele. A saliva úmida e quente em contato com a pele machucava fazia o Iwa sentir pequenos espasmos de prazer, o que era uma novidade para o mesmo, já que era a primeira vez que eles praticavam esse jogo altamente perigoso.

**And in my world of temptation**

[Em meu mundo de tentação]  
**I will wait for you**

[Eu esperarei por você]  
**I'll show you all the pleasures**

[Eu mostrarei a você todo os desejos]  
**There's so much we can do**  
[Há muito que nós podemos fazer]

A lâmina foi deixada de lado temporariamente sobre a cabeceira da cama. As mãos do ruivo pressionaram com força o ferimento sobre a coxa, estancando-o com uma tira de pano. A face do mais novo agora se encontrava levemente pálida pela quantidade de sangue perdido. Sasori sorriu sadicamente e foi subindo pela pele desnuda do parceiro. As unhas negras arranhavam com força a superfície corporal deixando vergões.

Deidara arqueou levemente as costas, agora de prazer. Adorava ter sua pele delicada sendo machucada desta maneira. Sua essência não era tão diferente da do ruivo afinal de contas. Talvez ter sido abusado por seu próprio pai o tenha transformado nesse ser psicótico que encontra prazer na dor, mas a verdade é que nenhum de seus parceiros conseguia chegar próximo ao prazer que o Akasuna era capaz de proporcionar. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente onde tocar, onde se encontravam os pontos mais eróticos do corpo do amante. Como se soubesse ultrapassar todos os limites a cada encontro.

**Don't be afraid my darling**

[Não tenha medo minha querida]  
**Let me be your guiding light**

[Deixe-me ser sua luz guia]  
**Don't be afraid my darling**

[Não tenha medo minha querida]  
**There's no reason for you to hide**

[Não há nenhuma razão para que você se esconda]

- Beba – o ruivo retirou um pequeno frasco de suas vestes. O líquido era vermelho claro, quase beirando ao rosa. Encolheu-se imediatamente, mesmo com o parceiro em cima de si. Conhecia-o perfeitamente bem para saber que nunca deveria confiar totalmente no shinobi – Alguma vez eu lhe dei razões para não confiar em mim?

"Várias vezes" foi a resposta que sua mente lhe gritava, mas sua mente também lhe gritava que deveria ter toda a cautela do mundo quando se tratava de Akasuna no Sasori*. O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente antes de despejar o conteúdo do frasco em sua própria boca. Em seguida beijou o parceiro com volúpia e paixão. Após se afastarem, o loiro começou a se engasgar ligeiramente. Olhou de esguelha para o parceiro e encontrou o tão típico sorriso psicótico em seu rosto. Havia transferido o líquido durante o beijo já que era inume aos seus próprios venenos. Um segundo depois Deidara já sentiu o efeito do veneno circundando seu sistema sanguíneo. A respiração ficou mais rara, seus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram consideravelmente, a dor fina que o preenchia agora tornava seu corpo dormente.

A adrenalina corria fortemente pelo corpo do mais velho. Atirou a capa de qualquer jeito a um canto e sua camisa logo em seguida. Num gesto ainda mais impaciente jogou as sandálias contra a parede ouvindo o ruído das mesmas caírem no chão. Puxou o braço esquerdo do amante sem nenhuma delicadeza até parar próximo ao meio da cabeceira. Agora o loiro se encontrava quase de lado sobre a cama.

- Você já deveria ter aprendido – as mãos do ruivo encontravam-se apoiadas contra as coxas do parceiro, pressionando-as sem nenhuma suavidade, o que fez o corte na coxa direita voltar a sangrar com força, ao ponto de encharcar o pano – Que não tem como você fugir de mim – as mãos fincaram novamente, agora na pele da virilha, até chegar a região mais erógena do corpo do shinobi. Uma das mãos massageava seus testículos enquanto a outra manipulava com maestria sua ereção.

O loiro começou a ficar levemente tonto pelo desvio do fluxo sanguíneo. Sua mente já beirava a inconsciência.

**I kiss you from your feet**

[Eu beijo seus pés]  
**To your open mouth**

[Até sua boca aberta]

Sasori afastou ligeiramente suas mãos do corpo do parceiro. Delicadamente começou a beijar os pés do loiro e foi subindo delicadamente por sua perna, arrancando um suspiro de prazer do loiro quando depositou um beijo sobre a glande. Continuou com sua trilha de prazer e saliva até chegar aos lábios, mordiscando-os no processo. Beijou com vontade aquele lábios tão tentadores. Pela segunda vez na noite Deidara sentiu um líquido ser infundido para seu corpo pelos lábios do parceiro.

A dormência o abandonou tão rápido quanto havia surgido. A dor ressurgiu em agulhadas, mais fina e cortante do que antes. Ao que tudo indicava, este era o antídoto do veneno que o ruivo havia administrado anteriormente. O motivo para isso ele não fazia a menor noção de qual seria. Havia tempos que deixou de tentar entender aquela mente caótica.

**I can hear you cry**

[Eu posso ouvir você chorar]  
**When your blood begins to flow**

[Quando seu sangue começa a fluir]

O Akasuna livrou-se do resto de suas roupas e voltou a abraçar o amante pelas costas, aproveitando-se para beijar e mordiscar o pescoço do amante. Este deixou mais um pequeno gemido. Sem nenhum aviso prévio ou alguma preparação, o mais velho enterrou-se com força e rápido no frágil corpo que estava a sua frente. Desta vez um gemido alto e doloroso ecoou pelo recinto.

Quase ao mesmo tempo as frias mãos voltaram a masturbá-lo. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto juvenil. A dor e o prazer confundiram-se, ambos na mesma intensidade. Era difícil dizer se nesse momento ele preferia a dor ou o prazer. Só sabia que a cada estocada que Sasori dava em seu interior fazia sua ereção ficar ainda mais evidente do que seria se o ruivo somente o masturbasse.

**I can smell your flesh**

[Eu posso cheirar sua carne]  
**I can see your greedy eyes**

[Eu posso ver seus olhos gananciosos]

Os olhos do Iwa brilhavam com a mesma intensidade com que fabricava sua arte. Os mesmos olhos de expectativa e ganância. Sasori não perdia um só movimento, gesto ou aroma do parceiro enquanto o torturava, o abusava. Conseguia sentir o cheiro másculo que exalava de sua pele misturando-se com o cheiro de camomila de seus cabelos, o desejo oculto de comandar que ele escondia pelo fato que ser um masoquista.

Por mais que tentasse esconder, o ruivo conseguia captar cada detalhe que seu amante deixava escapar e fato de ser uma marionete ajudava a realizar cada um deles sem o mínimo de arrependimento ou dor.

**You like to kiss me**

[Você gosta de me beijar]  
**With your bloody lips**

[Com seus lábios sangrentos]

O loiro mordeu seus próprios lábios num gesto de pura luxúria. Teve novamente seus lábios captados por Sasori. Definitivamente adorava essa sensação. A sensação de estar completamente submisso ao ruivo, de ser o único que era capaz de satisfazê-lo.

O calor dentro do quarto aumentava cada vez mais. Deidara agora não conseguia mais impedir que os pequenos gemidos escapassem de seus lábios, visto que seu parceiro havia aumentada a intensidade de suas mãos sobre sua ereção e de seus movimentos dentro do mesmo. Um mundo de luxúria e prazer do qual não gostaria mais de sair. Ele se desfez nas mãos hábeis do ruivo quase ao mesmo tempo em que este dentro de si.

Eles permaneceram nesta posição por um longo tempo. O ruivo saiu de dentro dele ainda com o sorriso psicótico em seu rosto. O Iwa teve a certeza naquele momento que sua tortura ainda não havia acabado. Alguns longos meses convivendo com a Akasuna tinham-no lhe dado esse poder.

**And in my world of temptation**

[Em meu mundo de tentação]  
**I will wait for you**

[Eu esperarei por você]  
**I'll show you all the pleasures**

[Eu mostrarei a você todo os desejos]  
**There's so much we can do  
**[Há muito que nós podemos fazer]

O mais velho girou novamente os braços deixando o amante de barriga para cima. Sentou-se em cima do peito muito próximo a boca que havia no local. Apoiou suas mãos na parede deixando-o sua nova ereção muito próximo da boca do shinobi.

- Sabe que eu posso fazer isso muito melhor se estiver com as mãos livre, não? – um cálido sorriso adornava a boca avermelhada. Se não o conhecesse poderia jurar que era um inocente sorriso.

- Isso é parte de seu castigo. Agora me faça um oral – porque raios Sasori gostava de um oral se era uma marionete de madeira era algo que ele nunca conseguiu entender, mas que sempre relevou.

**Don't be afraid my darling**

[Não tenha medo minha querida]  
**Let me be your guiding light**

[Deixe-me ser sua luz guia]  
**Don't be afraid my darling**

[Não tenha medo minha querida]  
**There's no reason for you to hide**

[Não há nenhuma razão para que você se esconda]

Ver o tamanho do que teria que colocar na boca sempre o assustava e isso parecia divertir imensamente o ruivo. Começou timidamente como sempre, porém Sasori o apressou, divertindo-se imensamente ao ver o loiro engasgar-se levemente no processo. Não é que ele precisasse de ajuda, mas ver a cena o excitava. Ver os lábios de Deidara o sugando o fazia chegar ainda mais rapidamente até o ápice e despejar-se agora na boca do loiro.

Com dificuldade o mais novo conseguiu engolir praticamente tudo. Ficou fitando o parceiro com seus olhos azuis claros, agora levemente turvos pela sonolência. Saiu de cima do mesmo e tornou a se vestir. Sentia o olhar curioso do Iwa em suas costas. Ainda com passos suaves afastou-se do amante e virou-se para o mesmo quando já estava perto da porta.

- Não se preocupe, logo eu voltarei.

Logo que a porta se fechou o nukenin começou a praguejar contra os todos os parentes vivos e mortos do parceiro. Voltou a se contorcer contra as cordas e percebeu que só sairia dali no momento em que o ruivo achasse que havia sido o suficiente. Respirou fundo e acalmou sua respiração. Desesperar-se nesse momento não seria a solução. Teria que esperar sabe-se lá quantas horas até que ele resolvesse aparecer de novo, mas tinha a certeza que o Akasuna voltaria, afinal aquele idiota ruivo de 35 anos de idade era completamente obcecado por ele.


End file.
